Ghastly
by nevra
Summary: Just read and find out! Sorry for not updating sooner!
1. Chapter 1

Ghastly

Chapter 1

Luna felt like the happiest girl in Hogwarts, her cousin was coming. She was frolicking through the halls as people stared at her. Draco watched her dance through the halls and went up to her.

"What happened Lovegood? Finally got asked out by someone?" said Draco as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

"No, my cousin is coming!" said Luna cheerfully.

"Let's pray she's prettier than you, come on guys." said Draco as they walked away.

Luna suddenly looked at her watch and thought,'Oh no, I'll be late for Potions class!'

Luna hurried of to Potions class and saw there was only one seat available and the was next to Pansy Parkinson. She put her books on the desk and suddenly Pansy threw them to the ground.

'Don't scream Luna, just calm down.' thought Luna to herself.

"No way your sitting next to me and by the ways this seat is reserved for Draco so go on sit on the ground or something." said Pansy.

All of the sudden there was so much more confidence in Luna, she picked up her own books, threw Pansy's on the ground and simply said, "No."

Pansy bent over and picked up her books just as Neville came in.

"Come on Neville, I reserved a seat just for you." said Luna.

Neville and Luna sat down as Draco came in. Pansy screamed, "Tell that fat ass and loser to get off our seats Draco!"

"Get up Lovegood and Longbottom!" said Draco.

"Make us." said Luna.

"Well, well, where'd Loony get the confidence to stand up to me?" asked Draco.

"I've always had the confidence, I just held it in." said Luna standing up.

Suddenly Professor Snape came in and Pansy quickly sat in Luna's seat. "Why are you standing, you must be late. I wouldn't expect this from you. Lovegood and Malfoy detintion. Longbottom, Parkinson, get up I want Lovegood and Malfoy sitting here in the front so they don't cause more trouble." said Snape. Luna let out a long sigh as she sat down.

"What's you problem Lovegood? You should be happy your getting a chance to sit next to me." said Draco.

"Why? What's so great about you?" said Luna purposely annoying him.

"You'll find out soon." mumbled Draco.

"Did you say something?' asked Luna.

"Not to you." said Draco.

Neville sat on a seat and it broke. His face flushed with embarresment.

"Geez...they don't call you Longbottom for nothing." said Draco.

"Oh shut up Draco! Your not perfect either." said Luna helping Neville up.

"I'm so embarrassed Luna." whispered Neville.

"It's alright Neville it was probably just the seats, their too old, and by the ways I'm here so don't worry." said Luna.

"That's not true Luna you're so thin and weightless." said Neville.

"Oh no I'm not." said Luna blushing.

"Oh look the fat ass has himself a girlfriend." teased Draco.

"Well you don't have a girlfriend, do you?" said Luna.

His face was pale and didn't say a word.

"I thought so." said Luna sitting back down.

Luna and Draco didn't talk to each other all class and finally class was over. Luna got up to leave for dinner but Snape said," Remember Lovegood detention. By the time I'm back this room should be spotless, the cleaning utensils are in the cabinets and I'll see you in approximately 75 minutes." said Snape walking away.

"Luna I have to talk to you." said Draco.

"What? No Lovegood or Loony?" said Luna.

"I realize...I realize I love you." said Draco.

All of the sudden Luna started coughing loudly.

"Excuse me? "said Luna shocked.

"I really love you and I hope you love me too." said Draco.

"Is this a cruel joke or a nightmare?" said Luna.

"It's just I'm attracted to your sudden confidence and that's all I've ever wanted in a girl." said Draco.

"Doesn't Pansy have enough confidence? I already love someone else." said Luna.

"Just give me the name and I'll kill them" said Draco.

"Oh come on now I'm really going to tell you." said Luna

"It isn't Potter is it?" said Draco.

"Hell no!" said Luna disgusted.

"Oh yeah it that fat bloody bastard Longbottom isn't it?" said Draco.

"Maybe." said Luna.

"Oh come on! You'd choose him over me? You really are loony!" said Draco.

"Don't bother me. I'm going to start cleaning." said Luna.

Luna cleaned the windows ,jars ,dusted the shelves and alphabetized the books. Draco just sat there watching her. Luna almost forgot Draco was there and took off her robes revealing a knee-length skirt and short-sleeve shirt.

"Oh shit, would you stop looking at me you perv?"said Luna.

"I'm not looking at you! Who'd want to look at you." lied Draco.

"I bet Neville would." said Luna smiling.

"That fat ass is so desperate I bet he would want to look at you." said Draco.

"Stop calling him a fat ass! I'm guessing we'll have a small ranch house somewhere in England and have little chubby blonde children and will be just as naïve and clumsy as Neville." said Luna.

"Oh come on stop dreaming! I bet he can find a better girl that you." said Draco.

"Alright then, that's a bet. Then who do you think I'll be with?" asked Luna.

"No one will." said Draco.

"Whatever, I'm tired of this, I'm leaving. I'm already done cleaning." said Luna.

"That's not a good idea. I tried sneaking out and got caught. I got into a lot of trouble." said Draco.

'He just wants to spend more time with me, bloody fool!' thought Luna.

Luna ran down the hall. Draco ran after her and caught her by the arm.

"Don't touch me ever again you slimy snorlack!" said Luna.

"What?" said Draco.

"Oh come on." said Luna.

Draco was about to give Luna back her robes instead he stuffed it in his bag. Draco and Luna heard moaning in the closet.

"What the hell is that?" said Luna.

"I'm not sure but it sounds like someone getting it on." said Draco.

Draco and Luna found Pansy and Neville making out in the closet.

"What the fuck Neville I thought I could trust you! I hate you...you...fat ass! I loved you." said Luna running way crying.

Draco started giggling,

"Don't cry Draco I can explain!" said Pansy.

"I'm not crying I'm laughing! I never liked your bitchy ass anyway! I'm telling everyone." said Draco

Draco ran and Pansy chased him and Neville made his way sadly up to the dormitory and tripped and rolled down the stairs.

The End (for now)

Comments? Questions? PLZ REVIEW.

And tell me if there are any spelling mistakes!

-nevra 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghastly **

Chapter 2

* * *

Luna was in her room, crying for a straight two hours. It was getting time to go to Potions class but she didn't feel like going. But she also knew she had to because she couldn't break her perfect attendance record. Neville saw Luna coming to the staircase. 

"Luna, wait!" shouted Neville but again he tripped down the stairs and rolled down the long stairway. Luna laughed till she couldn't laugh anymore.

"You look like a fat marsh mellow!" laughed Luna. This was the first time Luna felt happy for the day.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" said Neville.

"Of course not." replied Luna

"I'm so sorry Luna, I just wanted to feel loved." said Neville.

"You mean it?" said Luna.

"Of course I do, Pansy's nice but I like you way more." said Neville

"Oh Neville, I accept your apology." said Luna.

"Really?" asked Neville.

"Sorry was what I wanted to hear but I can't think of you the way I did before." said Luna

"How'd you think of me?" asked Neville.

"I loved you but now we'll just have to start over again." said Luna.

"However you want it Luna." said Neville.

"Let's get to class." replied Luna.

"Aren't you going to come with me?' asked Neville.

"I'll be there." said Luna. Neville jogged and jiggled down the hallway to class. Luna chuckled to herself quietly.

_'He's a fat ass, my fat ass_.' thought Luna

Luna dropped her books and saw Draco coming. She picked her books up and walked swiftly down the hallway.

"Loony wait!" said Draco.

He ran and finally caught up to her.

"You forgot your book." said Draco.

Luna snatched the booked out of his hands.

"Thank you." said Luna.

"So, still crying about that fat ass?" said Draco.

"No, because I forgave him." said Luna.

"You really are desperate to forgive Longbottom. For all we know he probably got Pansy pregnant up in the closet and you forgave him just like that." said Draco.

"I never really thought about it that way." said Luna.

"Well you should, I'd never do something so vile if I was with you." said Draco.

"Stop dreaming, you've already done enough vile things in your time." replied Luna.

"Why won't give me a chance?" said Draco.

"Because your mean and inconsiderate!" said Luna.

The two passed by Trelawney's classroom.

"Do you hear that?" asked Draco.

"Hear what?" said Luna.

"Those moaning voices from Trelawney's room." said Draco.

"I don't hear anything. You probably have some sex scene going on in your head. You are a perv after all." said Luna.

The two looked through the crack of the door of the room and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Trelawney and Snape? Eww disgusting!"said Draco.

"Quiet they'll hear us. They said Trelawney and sick today." said Luna.

"Well not literally, let's go before they find us." said Draco.

Draco and Luna walk to class.

"You know why having a girlfriend like you would be perfect?" said Draco.

"No, tell me." said Luna.

"Because I could fuck you one day, and then fuck someone else, and you'd forgive me." said Draco.

"Shut up Draco." said Luna.

The two heard Snape's footsteps and ran to class. They found that Pansy and Neville were sitting down together breaking free from holding hands. Sitting together didn't sound like a big deal but the seat were way too close. There were two seats in the back and just as Draco and Luna were about to sit, Snape came looking dirty as ever.

"Looks like Malfoy and Lovegood are late again. Ms. Parkinson informed me you two were sneaking out of detention, so looks like more detention time for you, one hundred twenty minutes for you to clean my office and if you get caught sneaking again you'll have to deal with me. And Mr. Longbottom, please don't break another chair." said Snape.

Some students chuckled and Luna buried her face in her hands.

"What's wrong with you?" said Draco.

"Nothing." mumbled Luna.

Later on class Draco wanted to amuse Luna so he took out his pet spider, Flipper, while no one was looking. He put it under Neville's chair.

"**AHH! IT'S A SPIDER**!" shouted Neville.

Neville jumped and the chair broke.

"Look the fat ass broke another chair!" said Draco.

Luna fought the urge to help him up.

Finally at the end of class Snape talked to Draco and Luna.

"Like I said I'll be back inteo hoursand my office should be clean. I have some business to attend to with Professor Trelawney." said Snape.

"Right, business." muttered Draco.

"Do you have something to say Mr. Malfoy?" said Snape.

"No, sir." said Draco.

"Right, clean out my office." said Snape.

Snape left and Luna kicked Snape's desk to the ground.

"**Can you believe him? I'm going to slit his Trelawney fucking throat**!" said Luna.

"You know, your almost sexy when your mad." said Draco.

"Shut up or I'll slit your Harry Potter fucking throat! That's right the whole school knows what's been going on between you two but no one said anything!" said Luna.

"There's nothing going on!" said Draco.

"Okay I just made that up but so what?" said Luna.

"I hate Potter and his bitchy friends!" said Draco.

"Me too." said Luna.

"Come on Lovegood let's see what we can dig up here." said Draco.

Draco picked up the desk and opened the drawer. He found naked pictures of Trelawney and Snape.

"Come here." said Draco.

Draco looked at the pictured with disgusted while Luna smiled.

"I think we can do something with these pictures." said Luna.

"What?" asked Draco.

"We can make more copies and put them around the school." said Luna.

"Excellent, your even worse than me!" said Draco.

"I can be worse than anyone else when I want to. Let's get out of here with the pictures. Snape's going to give us another detention tomorrow and we can sneak out again and put the pictures everywhere while everyone's having dinner. I'll make more copies tomorrow at the library." said Luna.

"Genious Luna, that's brilliant!" said Draco.

"Oh shut up and let's get out of here before Snape comes." said Luna.

Luna grabbed the pictures and ran to her dorm and Draco thought about Luna the whole night.

* * *

_SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME, THE STRY GET'S BETTER AND I WANT REVIEWS!_

-nevra


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Luna came down the great hall stairs with everyone looking at her. It was probably because she had put on makeup today. She slowly walked down the hall with everyone turning heads as she walked down the corridor. Suddenly Pansy Parkinson came walking up to her with a mean look on her face. Pansy snorted and said,

"Lovegood, stay away from Draco or…" said Pansy but Luna cut her off.

"What'll you do Parkinson? Pull my braid? Bitch slap me? Tell your daddy? I will do anything I want, whenever I want with whoever I want." said Luna finally blinking.

Then came Neville tumbling down the stairs. He saw Luna and Pansy, then ran toward them and fell thrice on his way. Neville was looking a bit dirty. The first time Luna saw Neville he was thin and clean but now he had gained about thirty pounds and was pretty messy but his facial features weren't that bad. Luna turned her head so he wouldn't see her smiling.

"Hey Luna, hey Pansy. Luna, you look great! And you too Pansy…" said Neville.

"Thanks Neville." said Luna with a long yawn.

"Like I said Lovegood! Stay away from Draco or you'll regret it!" said Pansy.

Then came Draco. He has wind blowing in his blonde hair and was coming in slow-motion taking his glasses off. Crabbe and Goyle followed him down the corridor.

'_I wonder how he does the slow-motion thing. It must be a spell or something_.' thought Luna.

"Drakkie! Tell this blonde bitch to stay away from you!" pouted Pansy with her puppy face.

'_Wow, she sure is ugly. I wonder why Draco likes her anyway. Maybe it was for the money. Oh, no, no it couldn't have been the money. Draco is really rich too_.' thought Luna.

"Number one, I'm blonde. Number two, you're not my bitch anymore. And number three, leave Luna alone." said Draco accidentally calling her by her first name.

"Oh now you call her Luna. I never like you anyway Draco Malfoy. What about all the promises we made about us being together." said Pansy teary eyed.

"You made promises? You dirty bastard, that's the corniest rubbish I've ever heard. I wouldn't expect that from you." said Luna fighting the urge to break-down and laugh.

"What promises? I've never made any promises with you." said Draco.

"Don't you remember our first year when we stole butter beer from Professor Snape's office, then we got really drunk that night and then before we had sex I asked you that we'd stay together forever and then said yes then we had sex then…" said Pansy but Draco cupped her mouth to make her stop talking.

"What the hell am I hearing. You filthy mother-fucker! You stole Professor Snape's butter beer then you had sex, and in you first year? That's revolting!" exclaimed Luna.

"What can I say, the girls can't resist me." said Draco releasing Pansy's mouth.

"You made me fuck you that night! You said I couldn't have anymore butter beers if I didn't fuck you!" said Pansy a little too loud.

People started staring at then there was absolute silence. The silence was interrupted by Neville's disgusting fart, then everyone went back to what they were doing. Luna cupped her nose and said,

"That's enough. I'm out of here. I've heard and smelt way too much." said Luna walking away.

Crabbe and Goyle started chuckling as Draco reached out a hand to Luna's shoulder and said,

"Stop, Luna." said Draco.

Luna turned around in slow-motion. She looked very pretty today. She had her blonde hair and a very long and loose braid. She had on real ear-rings and a real necklace made of sapphire which blended perfectly with her blue eyes. She had make-up on, Draco noticed her long eyelashes and red lips which slowly turned into a small smile.

'_Damn, Loony looks pretty hot today. How did she learn the slow motion thing. I thought only I could that_.' thought Draco.

"What is it?" said Luna

"I just wanted to say sorry, I know what I did was wrong and was wondering if you would forgive me because I really like you and…" said Draco noticing Luna's smile. Draco frowned with his own puppy face which looked a lot better than Pansy's.

'_Is the puppy face some kind of Slyhtherin thing_?' thought Luna.

"Why on earth do you think I would forgive you? I thought the only girls you shagged were Hermione and Ginny. Now, Pansy and your first year too? That's just disguising." said Luna still with her smile.

"I fucked a lot more girls too." admitted Draco in a low voice.

"Who?" said Luna raising her pale eyebrows a bit.

"Padma, Parvati, Hannah, Nicole, Cho…" said Draco but was interrupted by Luna.

"Cho?" simply said Luna.

"Yeah, Cho." said Draco putting his head down.

"_Cho, fucking, Chang_?" said Luna.

"Yeah, Cho Chang." said Draco looking up to Luna with a sorry expression on his face.

Luna opened her mouth to reply but instead closed her mouth and kept on walking.

Draco and Neville followed her.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was wondering if we could go to the Quidditch game tonight together." said Neville shyly.

"It's against Ravenclaw and Slytherin." said Luna.

"Oh, right. Your on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Sorry." said Neville.

"And so is Cho Chang." replied Luna.

"She wouldn't go out with you anyways." said Draco looking at Luna trying to read her expression.

"I wouldn't want to go out with you either." said Luna turning her head away.

"Why don't you want to go out with me, Luna?" said Neville with a disappointed look on his face.

"You know what? I'll go with you to the Hogsmeade next month. You didn't do anything wrong so why should I be mad with you?" said Luna said.

"Fat ass fucked Parkinson when he was going out with you. I fucked Parkinson when I didn't even know you and now I'm saying sorry too. Come on Luna don't be a bitch." blurted out Draco.

Luna blinked and said,

"You're right. I am being a bitch, I'm just being a little moody. Sorry." said Luna.

Draco blinked and he had a confused look on his face.

'That was the last thing I'd expect her to say.' thought Draco.

"Oooookay then, I guess I'll see you at Potions class. Can't wait to play against you tonight." said Draco with a smile.

"You didn't ask about the pictures." said Luna with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about those. Do you have them?" asked Draco.

"I never seize to deliver. I have them. I hope your prepared for tonight." said Luna.

"Oh, I am." said Draco.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Neville.

"Oh nothing." said Luna.

"Oh, okay. Don't tell me if you don't want to. I'll leave now. Bye." said Neville.

"Bye." said Luna as she watched Neville trip down the hall way. After Neville was gone she noticed Draco staring at her.

"So." said Draco.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My cousin is suppose to be at Potions class. Well she isn't my cousin but she's like my dad's friend's daughter or something. Please be nice." said Luna.

"Oh sure. Look Potter and his friends are coming. Let me hide." said Draco.

Draco hid behind a vase and some flowers.

"Are you afraid of them?" said Luna.

"No, I just want to see how you react around them." said Draco.

The golden trio came through the hallway. Luna walked down the long hallway.

"Luna, stop!" shouted Harry.

Luna stopped and turned around to find Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What is it?" asked Luna tilting her head slightly to her question.

"We've been hearing the you've been shagging Malfoy." said Harry.

"Well I've been hearing you've been shagging Malfoy too." said Luna.

"Who told you that?" said Harry.

"It was just a little rumor Padma was spreading after her and Draco broke up" said Luna.

"But we've been hearing that Pansy saw you two fucking in closet." said Hermione.

"Oh my god, that back-stabbing bitch. She and Neville were fucking in the closet. Draco and I found them fucking in the closet. She was just trying to get back at me with being around Draco." said Luna.

"What are you and Malfoy doing together anyway?" asked Ron raising an eyebrow.

"Well we aren't shagging!" said Luna.

"Sure, whatever." said Hermione rolling her eyes.

All of the sudden Luna was furious. She was angry at all three of them.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Granger. I said I didn't fuck Malfoy. Your just being a jealous bitch. I suggest you talk to me after getting your hair done and stop cheating on your tests." said Luna.

"Loon, take a chill pill." said Ron.

"What the hell kind of remark is that? '_Take a chill pill_.' That's the cheesiest thing I've heard all day. Ronald Weasley I know your gay. But it isn't your fault. If I was you and I had that many brothers living with me, I'd be gay too. Your telling me to take a chill pill but don't act like I don't know about you your drug habits." said Luna and stopped because she knew she was saying too much.

"Stop that right now, Luna!" said Harry.

"Oh, Potty. Feeling a little brave I see. But why wouldn't you be brave? You fought Voldemort. You may win against Snape, Malfoy or even Voldemort but you'll never win against me. Now, why don't I give you a little advice. I suggest you go to some muggle plastic surgeon and get that hideous scar and face of yours done. If you can't pay for it then I won't mind paying it for you." said Luna.

"That's not the Luna I know. The Luna I know was fun, friendly and kind. This is all Malfoy's doing." said Hermione.

For about ten seconds Luna stared at Hermione with her frizzy hair. Then she laughed hard all of the sudden.

"Ha, ha. _'The Luna I know was fun, friendly and kind_.' You never knew the real Luna and never will. I suggest you brush up on your speaking skills. You sound like a fucking baby who got bit by his dog." said Luna.

"Let's get out of here, guys." said Harry. And they walked away.

Suddenly Draco came out laughing his head off behind the vase.

"I…can't…breathe…"said Draco clutching his stomach and laughing.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that funny." said Luna .

"Ten points for you, Lovegood. I'm going to go to breakfast now. Thank you Lovegood, you made my day." said Draco.

"Oh, okay." said Luna.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Today there's a game tonight. All the Sytherins skip classes on the day of the Quidditch games and hang out at the Quidditch pitch. Wanna come?" said Draco.

"I can't break my perfect attendance record!" said Luna.

"Well you could get in a lot trouble for what you just did. Come on Luna, it'll be fun." said Draco.

"Well, okay. I guess." said Luna.

The both of them sneaked out to the Qudditch Pitch. With a lot of Slytherins hanging out at the field. Suddenly Blaise Zabini came up to them.

"What's Loony doing here?" said Blaise looking down at her.

"She's with me." said Draco.

"Ah, I see. Another whore this week. You must be really desperate to be with the Loon." said Blaise.

"Oh it's nice to see you again, Blaise. I do believe I saw you in the beginning of the year at Olivander's Wand shop." said Luna ignoring his rude remark,

"You broke poor old Olivander's window testing out a wand." said Luna with a smile on her face.

"You better teach your whore some manners before I have to myself." said Blaise with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe you should teach yourself some manners first." said Luna up in his face.

Draco was noticingthey were getting pretty pissed so he pulled her away and said,

"You don't want to fuck around with him, just leave him alone." said Draco.

"Your afraid of him? I'll kick his ass any day." said Luna.

"Quiet down, he'll hear you. He's buff as hell. His muscles are so fucking huge. He could beat the shit out of anyone." said Draco.

"This is the first time I've seen you like this. He wouldn't beat the shit out of a girl would he?" said Luna.

"I don't know let's go over there." said Draco.

They went over and went into the crowd and saw Blaise and some other guy beating each other up with their quidditch broom sticks.

"What the hell are they doing?" asked Luna.

"It's an old Slytherin tradition. They fight with broom sticks and can't use magic. People usually bet beans to see who wins." said Draco.

"Oh, wow. That's interesting." said Luna.

They went further into the crowd to get a better look. Blaise had his shirt off and the guy he was fighting was pretty skinny, Blaise's muscles were huge. The guy hit Blaise hard on the chest but the broom broke and the crowd cheered. Blaise hit the guyreally hard on the stomach and the guy almost flew. He was barely breathing. Luna noticed Blaise's ankles were shaking. Some guys picked the guy up and took him to the hospital wing. Blaise smiled and said,

"Any other challengers?" said Blaise and the crowd was silent.

"I'll play!" said Luna.

"What? You'll kill yourself!" said Draco.

"Yeah you'll kill yourself. I don't fight girls anyway." said Blaise.

"Your just scared." said Luna with a smirk.

"Malfoy, tell your whore what's she's getting into." said Blaise breathing heavily,

"He's right this isn't a good idea." said Draco.

"Oh fuck off, Your just a scared little bitch." said Luna.

"Okay Loony, I won't go easy on you. You can tell me when to stop." said Blaise.

"Oh get on with it, tell me the rules." said Luna.

"No using magic, hitting on the head, or bellow the belt." said Blaise looking at her.

She took a broom and blinked.

"Is that it?" said Luna.

"Yup." said Blaise whipping sweat off his forehead.

"Okay, hit me. I'll let you make the first move." said Luna.

He looked at her. She looked so small, thin and fragile. She could barely carry the heavy broom.

"Wait a sec, this broom is to heavy. Let me switch it for a smaller one.' Luna taking another broom out of the shed.

He looked at her more. She took off her robe and she had a small dark blue shirt under and some tight jeans under. She looked beautiful, he didn't want to hit her. She took out her loose braid and let her hair fall over her waist.

"Hey," said Luna waving a hand in his face, "what are you looking at? Hit me." said Luna.

'_She looks like fucking Barbie_.' thought Blaise.

"Ladies first. You hit me." said Blaise.

Luna smiled and said, 'If you insist."

Luna quickly took her broom and hit his ankle and he fell down.

"Damn… my ankle." mumbled Blaise.

The crowd was going wild. Luna smiled and sat on his chest.

"I thought you were going to teach me some manners." said Luna. She got up and walked away with Draco.

"I betted everyone that you would win and they betted Blaise would win. I have so many fucking beans now." said Draco ecstatically.

Luna chuckled and said, "Oh look at the time, it's almost time for potions class."

Luna grabbed her robe and both of them headed for class. Luna and Draco came in seeing they were late.

"Oh, how lovely to see you Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Lovegood. Oh Ms. Lovegood let me introduce you to you father's friend's son." said Snape.

"Son?" said Luna.

"Yes, this is Seth Swanson. He has special news for you." said Snape.

Seth came up to Luna.

"Hey." said Seth.

"Hi." said Luna.

Suddenly he gave Luna a really big hug. Luna's eyes widened and tears fell down his face. Draco glared at him

"Your mom died." said Seth

"What?" said Luna.

"It's true." said Seth.

"I knew that such a long time ago. She died a long time ago. Thanks for reminding me you stupid ass hole!" said Luna crying.

"It's all right let it out." said Seth still hugging.

"Are you two alright." asked Snape being kinder than usual.

"Oh yeah." said Luna wiping her tears.

They both sat down together.

Draco whisper into Luna's ear,

"_Who the hell is this guy_?"

"I don't know." said Luna. Snape explain the lesson on how you could tell is a potion could be poisonous. Finally the class was over and Snape said.

"Malfoy, Lovegood. Don't forget you have detention. I'll be back in three hours and expect the halls to be clean." said Snape.

Snape left and Luna was glad.

"At least we won't get in trouble for sneaking out to the hallways." said Luna.

Luna took out the pictures and gave some to Draco and put them around the hall.

Just before Snape came into the hall the both of them sneaked out to the quidditch pitch. They both played and Ravenclaw won the game because of Luna.

* * *

-nevra

_Sorry for not updating sooner, this was long chapter._


End file.
